Let's Do This Again
by Mrs.HHr
Summary: The typical soul bond travel to the past story, with a few different surprises thrown in.


The occasional flash of green light mixed with a whole array of other colors as spells flew fast and furious through the night. This had been going on for hours with neither side giving an inch; this battle decided the outcome of the whole war.

As he and his life-long enemy circled each other, Harry Potter reflected on all that had happened in this war. The reason for this was this was about to end; they had been fighting this war since he was fourteen on that day Voldemort had risen again. They had been on the run and fighting battles every other day; burying friends and family too often to count. But as they stared into each other's eyes they both knew this was going to end today.

However, Harry and his friends hadn't always been this battle weary; in the beginning they had been just kids fighting a fight that shouldn't have been their own. As the years went by they had changed from kids to warriors, gaining that indescribable look in their eyes that said they'd seen and done too much.

There had been times when Harry and his friends had wanted to give up and just curl up in a ball and cry. One of those times had been when they had discovered that Ron and Ginny had joined Voldemort in their fifth/fourth years. Harry had been distraught but when those tears had gone, he had gone on a rampage especially after finding out that they had been given a mission by Voldemort. That mission was to persuade Harry to go to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius in the case that Harry knew it was a trap. Harry had known it was a trap even without Hermione telling him but because he had trusted Ron, he had gone against his friends and his better judgment.

Because of his trust Sirius had been killed and his true friends had been hurt. Harry had almost murdered both younger Weasleys when they had discovered the Dark Mark, the mission, and the fact that Ginny had also been given the assignment to feed him a love potion then seduce him to the Dark Side. After those discoveries Ron and Ginny had disappeared only to reappear in battles fighting alongside Death Eaters. It was at one of these battles that they had killed Remus, the last true Marauder. Ron and Ginny had been fighting beside Wormtail, the other traitor against Remus. Remus had been doing well since he was a way better fighter than all three of them but it was three against one. That duel had ended when Ron had shot a dark curse that sends silver needles at your opponent, knowing that it would poison Remus since he was a werewolf. If that wasn't enough, both Ginny and Wormtail the rat had shot killing curses at him while he was down. Harry would never ever forgive any of them for killing the last father figure he had; first his real father James Potter, then Sirius, and now Remus. Dumbledore didn't count as a father figure or even a mentor since Harry and his friends had discovered that Dumbledore had known that Ron and Ginny had taken the Dark Mark but didn't tell them because he wanted to give them the chance to repent. Harry had almost destroyed Dumbledore's office again but was calmed by Hermione whispering sweet nothings in his ear while she glared at the Headmaster.

Harry has also discovered that he had more raw power than Voldemort and Dumbledore but the old man had blocked it before sending him to the Dursleys, knowing that his magic was the only way to protect himself against the when they tried to beat 'it' out of him. After everything that had happened to them, Harry and Hermione had found love in each other. They had realized their feelings for each other in what was supposed to be their 7th year but wasn't because by then Voldemort had destroyed Hogwarts, one of the last Light strongholds.

Harry and Hermione had instantly connected and fell in love, Harry had proposed to her six months ago and they had had an extremely small and private wedding. About two months ago they had found out that Hermione was pregnant and even though Harry had begged her, he knew she was going to fight today anyway.

It started suddenly with no warning, one second they were circling each other the next spells were flying back and forth between them. This went on for the next hour; all other fighters were already dead, only Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Voldemort were left. Ron had got killed by Tonks who was still mourning the death of Remus, they had gotten married early on in the war and Tonks had just given birth to Teddy Lupin less than two months ago. She had killed Ron then killed herself, to wrapped up in her grief to even think about going on even though Teddy needed her, but Harry didn't blame her, he would understand the feeling soon.

While Harry had way more raw power, Voldemort had decades of experience so they were fairly evenly matched. Harry saw form the corner of his eye Ginny sneak up behind Hermione and before he could send a warning, Ginny hit her point-blank with an AK. Harry saw it hit her in the back, he saw the light dull in her eyes, he saw her fall to the ground, and he saw her not get back up but he could just not fathom that Hermione, His Hermione, his wife, the mother of his child was dead.

His anguish and anger caused him to put almost all of his magic left into a Reducto, causing Voldemort and Ginny to be blown up, his magic creating a shield around Hermione, protecting her dead body. As soon as the dust cleared, Harry ran despite his injuries to Hermione and collapsed onto his knees. He pulled Hermione's head into his lap and stroked her now short sleek hair.

Harry couldn't help but be pulled into his memory of when Hermione had raged about how her hair was gonna get her killed. They had just come from a battle and Hermione was dueling Rabastan Lestrange when her wild hair had escape the ponytail she always kept it in. Her hair had gotten in the way and she was almost killed by a cutting curse but ducked at the last minute.

When they had gotten back to their Headquarters, Hermione had grabbed a nondescript bottle and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned and Harry was astounded. She had cut her hair into a sort of pixie haircut and apparently the bottle was full of Permanent Hair Sleeking Potion. She had taken one look at his expression and burst into tears wailing about how he thought she was hideous. It had taken him two hours and a lot of hugs and kisses to convince her that he loved her and her new haircut. And truthfully he did love it; the look suited her and brought out her sparkly brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mione, I should've made you stay behind, and we could've had our family and been happy together. I wish we could start over, I wish we could do this all over again, from the beginning." Unknown to Harry higher beings were considering his wish and came to a decision.

"Harry Potter." A sweet melodious voice said. Because of fighting a war for years Harry had already shot up and had his wand to the throat of the speaker before she even finished saying 'Harry'.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked in a deep low voice, he was not in the mood to beat around the bush, not today.

"I am Rosalite, goddess of desires and I have come to grant your wish." Rosalite said slowly since she still had a wand to her throat, she may have been a goddess but the power this young man has would seriously hurt.

(A.N. Rosalite isn't a real goddess as far I know, I made her up.)

"What wish?" Harry asked; He had seen a lot of things that should have been completely impossible over the years to not even try to disbelieve her.

"You have expressed the desire to go back and start over, we the gods have discussed this and decided to grant you your wish." Harry didn't want to get his hopes but if this was true he could save his love and his unborn child, he could prevent this war.

"What stops me from making the same mistakes and decisions I did this time and why me? Why not someone like Dumbledore?" Harry asked, there was no point in going back just to suffer again. Rosalite looked angry now and no matter how powerful he was, she was a goddess.

"Dumbledore was not chosen because that man deserves to rot in hell! He allowed traitors to walk among you knowing they could kill you in your sleep if they fancied to! He left a sweet innocent child on a doorstep in November, you could've caught pneumonia or an animal could've dragged you off! He left you with those disgusting things! They don't even deserve to live!" Rosalite spat. He could feel the anger and indignation rolling off her in waves and appreciated someone else being angry on his behalf.

"You never answered the first question ma'am." Despite living tough these past few years, Harry still had the manners beaten into him by the Dursleys. Rosalite's face softened and she had a slight smirk, as if she knew something he didn't, which she probably did.

"We will allow you to keep your memories and you can chose to go back whenever," here her smile saddened, "however you cannot go so far back enough to save your parents." Harry didn't react since he had been expecting something like that. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he had so much he could and would do with it.

"I'll do it." Harry said determinedly.

"Great now you have to choose what age you want to go back to, but you can't go back farther than six." Harry considered this, on one hand if he went back that far he would have years to train, but on the other hand he didn't think he would be able to handle going that many years knowing Hermione was alive but not being around her. He had made his decision.

"I'll go back to my 7th birthday that was the first day the Dursleys let me start going to the library so they wouldn't have to see me.

"Excellent choice, and if you do what I think you'll do, we'll have a surprise waiting for you." Rosalite said with a secret smile.

"So how do we do this?" Harry was now excited but he wouldn't give in to his childish urge to dance until he went back, if he did.

"You just grab my hand and we'll go." Rosalite reached out and Harry grabbed it, but not before he kissed Hermione's cold lips one last time.

"I'm ready." Harry's steely determination returning; Rosalite nodded and they were surrounded by a multi-colored mist.

The only word Harry could use to describe the traveling sensation was wet. It felt like he was trying to walk through water but against a current. Eventually the sensation stopped and the mist cleared.

Harry recognized his surroundings immediately; it was his old cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's house. Before he could say anything he was overcome with drowsiness. Before he fell asleep Harry heard Rosalite's last words to him.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, good luck." She kissed his forehead and disappeared.

Part II

Harry awoke the next morning around dawn, not that he'd know since he was in his cupboard. He woke up disoriented and more than confused. Why was he back in his old cupboard?

Suddenly thousands of memories flooded into his mind, overloading his senses, and sending him into unconsciousness.

When Harry awoke the next time it was to the screeching of a voice he hated and hadn't heard in over five years and had hoped to never hear again, his Aunt Petunia.

"Get up Freak; make my Duddykins his breakfast and you had better not burn anything or else. I don't give a damn if today is the day your freakish parents decided to let you join us normal people in the world!" Petunia spat and walked into the kitchen.

Memories of the previous night came to the forefront of his mind and it took all of his self control to not dance and scream, maybe later. If everything went correctly then he had landed in his 7th birthday, which meant he had years to prepare. But for now he needed to go along with this timeline and make breakfast, and then he'd escape and plan.

Harry had to resist the urge to draw his wand and curse the Dursleys into oblivion, but he refrained from doing so since it would not help with his plan to convince the Dursleys to allow him to go to the library. And so breakfast passed relatively smoothly; Harry consoled himself with thoughts off escaping.

After breakfast Harry approached Vernon, he refused to call that man his Uncle nor Petunia or Dudley his family. However, Harry was willing to swallow his pride and pretend to be meek; he knew it would appeal to Vernon's ego even if it made him feel ill.

"Err… Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Vernon grunted and Harry took that as an okay to continue.

"I was hoping that you would allow me to go to the library and do something normal." Harry said, trying hard not to laugh when he saw the satisfied glint in Vernon's eyes, as if he had finally gotten rid of Harry's 'freakishness'.

"Fine boy; I'll allow you to go but if I get one call about any kind of freakishness, you'll wish you had never been born!" Vernon roared, Harry just nodded and went back into his cupboard.

Harry had been sitting on a large flat rock in a small clearing in the forest behind the park and he had a problem. He couldn't think of where to start; there were so many things he could do and he had years to do them but he didn't know where to start. He needed his family back not the Dursleys, the family that mattered; that meant Hermione, Remus, Neville, Luna, and…

"SIRIUS! I can get him out of Azkaban early and he won't suffer as much! But I'll need help; I wonder if I still have all of my power." Harry wondered. He decided to test it by apparating across the clearing. He concentrated on the spot across the clearing and willed himself there, disappearing from one spot and silently appearing in the other.

"I don't feel tired so that'll make this a lot easier; alright it's time to get started." Harry started by conjuring a roll of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. Harry decided to write a letter to both Remus and Sirius; Remus to get the process of getting Sirius freed started, and Sirius to give him hope.

_Dear Uncle Moony,_

_You may not remember me but I'm Harry Potter. I woke up one day after dreaming about you and someone named Sirius. I also had a dream where I was with my parents, they were talking to a man with a long white beard about having the Sirius person pretend to be something called a Secret Keeper, while the real one would be someone called Peter. Where is Sirius? And why haven't you come to get me? Don't you care? The Dursleys hate me and try to beat the freakishness out of me, whatever that means. Today is my birthday and they never acknowledge it but that's ok I'm used to no one loving me. Anyway I hope you get this, an owl came to me when I thought about sending a letter to you, I wonder if it's reliable. _

_Love Harry Potter._

Harry felt horribly guilty about including the part about Remus not caring, he knew that he did but Harry felt the guilt trip would make Remus move faster. His note to Sirius was a lot shorter and simple.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hang in there, we'll get you out. _

_P.S. I hear Padfoot works against the coldness._

_Love you,_

_Harry Potter_

Only a few people knew about Padfoot and Harry hoped that Sirius would get the hint at the end of the note. Harry focused on Remus's apartment, he remembered Remus telling him that he had lived in that apartment since he had graduated from Hogwarts. Harry silently appeared in a shabby looking living room, quickly looking around, Harry placed the parchment on top of the table knowing Remus would find it. Harry then apparated to the gates of Azkaban, that was the closest he could get without setting off the alarms; however he had enough power to banish the note into Sirius's cell. Harry apparated back into the clearing and sat down, while he wasn't magically exhausted his younger malnourished body wasn't used to moving around this often.

Harry grimaced; he would need to work on that soon, but not before he visited Hermione. He would pretend to walk through the area and hope she was outside. Harry apparated down the street from Hermione's house; as he walked past the white picket fence he heard a voice he had prayed to hear again.

"Harry!" The voice shouted. Harry spun around and he felt as if his heart would burst from the intense emotion he was feeling.

"Hermione!"

Part III

(Almost sorry about the cliffy, almost but not quite)

Remus Lupin, Wizard, Marauder, Werewolf, woke up when his apparation wards went off. He quickly jumped out of bed and cast a spell that revealed another presence in the house, the result came back negative. Remus walked through the small apartment casting various revealing spells to reveal magic being used, the only thing he could find was the apparation. He gave up and went into the kitchen to make him a breakfast; he might as well get up for the day.

The thing that caught his sharp eye was the envelope on his kitchen table; he cast a few spells that revealed if curses were on it, there weren't any so he picked it up and opened the letter inside.

As he read, Remus grew more and more guilty and angry; if this was true he had abandoned Sirius and Harry. It also meant that Dumbledore had known Sirius was not the Secret Keeper but allowed him to go to Azkaban anyway. He needed to get himself together, he could live better than this, and he needed to. Since he came from a moderately old pureblood family, his parents had left him enough to live comfortably without working and also a small manor. He had been so depressed by his parent's death that he had refused to use anything they had left him. But now he needed to take care of Harry and eventually Sirius. He didn't even consider leaving Harry with those people, no matter what Dumbledore said. It was time to get his cub back.

Thousands of miles away in a dank dark cell, a maniacal smile and a hint of the old mischievousness graced the haggard face of Sirius Black.


End file.
